Braddock D. Ambrose
'Braddock D. Ambrose '(ブラドックアンブローズ) is one of the most famed and one of the most elite members of The Hakuri Pirates, along with his brother Anthony D. Ambrose. The two make up the Ambrose Brothers, Braddock and Anthony were former highly ranked Cipher Pol agents. However wanting to not be dogs of the World Government, they both defected. Braddock is one of the most terrifying pirates that the world has ever seen, with a bounty of 500,000,000 for such crimes, defeated the Cipher Pol organizations. Taking their secrets, Rokushiki techniques and many other valuable pieces of information with him. Braddock is also famous in rebelling and taking on a whole vessel of Marines with his brother, just proving just how strong the two are, killing all of the men onboard. Becoming a member of the Hakuri Pirates, going throughout the world looking for fights with Vice-admirals and defeating many of them with his brother. The most famous crime he has committed is the defeat of Admiral Akainu, in a very long battle. Being called “The World's Greatest'' Maverick” ''because of his Devil Fruit the Uma Uma no Mi, Model: Chìtù Mǎ. He is also famous for rebelling against the World Government, attacking many villages and towns that were marine occupied. Giving a crushing blow to their men and morale against him and his brother. With this and famed for fight fighting skills and never backing down from a fight. He sets out along with his brother Anthony to fight the strongest warriors and fight them, to prove to the world that they are the strongest warriors. Appearance Braddock is an extremely tall man standing at 8 feet 2 inches; he is a very terrifying figure to those who have seen him up close and personal. He is an extremely muscular man, with long arms and legs. His large hands and long fingers can crush your very face with just one grip. His expressions are that of an aggressive man and his voice can always be heard through the land as he calls out for worth opponents to come. In terms of clothing, Braddock dresses in the finest of armors and warriors robes. During the time he was in the Cp organization. He wore a traditional Chinese armor, with a finely detailed armor with pictures of dragons, lions and many other creatures. Braddock had his hair tied up into a topknot and over he wore a Chinese style head dress, with two long feathers coming out of said headdress. After he defected and joined Demetrius, his armor became much more detailed and he wore many more robes, but loose to give him more mobility in battle. But he did keep his trade mark head dress piece with two long feathers. He is always seen carrying his famous halberd, which he uses the most in battle. Category:Kazekage21 Category:Pirate Category:Martial Artist Category:Weapon Wielder Category:Weapon Specialist Category:Antagonists Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Superhuman Intelligence Category:Hakuri Pirates Category:Male Category:Devil Fruit User Category:Lady Amarantha’s Division Category:Rokushiki User Category:Mythical Zoan Devil Fruit User Category:Mystic Weapon User Category:Busoshoku Haki User Category:Kenbunshoku Haki User Category:Haoshoku Haki User